


In the pit

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich prompt: Ian carrying Mickey bridal style and Mickey telling him to “put him the fuck down” (◕‿◕✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the pit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very long!

Mickey’s head is red. Really, really fucking red.

And not the cute, bashful red that Ian so often sees when his boyfriend gets all mushy and romantic, but a dangerous red, with pulsating veins and low, dangerous grunts rumbling from the thug’s throat.

“Come on, Mick. Relax, for fucks sake,” Ian laughs and a drop of sweat runs down the side of his face.

Relax? Mickey can’t fucking relax, not right now. He had known from the beginning, that this ‘romantic trip’ as Ian had called it a few months back when he’d won some kind of contest, was gonna suck ass.

Now they are somewhere in the desert of freaking South Whatever, he can’t really remember, and now this ‘really cool path that they just have to check out’ crosses a freaking mud pit. Of course Ian loves it. He’s already in there, sinking deeper with every second that goes by

and there’s the biggest fucking grin on his face as he dips two finger into the dirt and paints two lines underneath his eyes. This is no time for games.

“Just get in here and let’s go.”

“ _It’s not that easy, Gallagher!”_

He’s going to make Mickey say it… of course he is.

“I can’t walk through there! Fucking mud is up to your neck, what do you think will happen if I step in there?”

It’s true, Ian is way deep in that mud pit now and Mickey wouldn’t stand a chance with his height. Even though he swears on his life and it says so in his driver’s license, never in a million years will Ian believe that Mickey is actually 5’10. Never!

Of course, there is an easy solution for this mediocre problem.

Before Mickey can do so much as protest, Ian has jumped out of the mud, taken Mickey into his arms and picked him up bridal style. If they were in a cartoon, Mickey’s head would probably explode by now, but they aren’t so Ian just has to deal with his boyfriends yelling and pedaling.

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, IAN CLAYTON GALLAGHER! LET ME GO!”

Seeing that Mickey used his full name shows how serious the issue is, but they are in the pit right now and Ian struggles forward. He won’t let Mickey down and he won’t let Mickey go.

He would never.

**Author's Note:**

> lggymilkovich on tumblr


End file.
